


to the moon and back

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [78]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale spoils crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	to the moon and back

the comb slides through crowley's hair like rain through dove feathers. aziraphale's pink fingers taking hold of the loose curls, and tying them back with ribbons, lace, all sorts of frilly ornaments. crowley sighs at the inevitable tartan bow - leave it to aziraphale to style his hair, and there'd certainly be at least _one_ thing that marked it as his work. marking crowley as his own as well, in a silly, sentimental kind of way. and crowley has never felt so comfortable as he does belonging to aziraphale. not indebted to hell, not unwanted by god - he's _loved._ simply, gently loved.

"must you smother me so efficiently, angel? i'll go soft, be dependent on you in no time." he teases, smiling despite himself as aziraphale's mouth - all warm and smooth, made to melt and be melted - settles in the shallow brook of where his shoulder met his throat. pearl white curls tickle, each strand its own individual kiss to crowley's neck. aziraphale nuzzles up against him, and sighs.

"i'm counting on that." he murmurs, his arms curving around crowley's chest, hands stroking up the sides of his ribs. crowley shudders slightly, just enough to get his attention, and he laughs. it's such a yellow, sunlight golden sound. like a broken street lamp flickering on when its most needed, or white noise in an empty room. crowley doesn't think he'll ever know another sound as comforting as that laugh.

"then you'll take care of me forever?" he asks, courage slipping from between his teeth, and leaving the words faint, barely spoken. aziraphale hears them anyways.

"forever," he kisses the side of his head. "and a little bit more after that."

crowley doesn't have to ask anymore questions.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have writers block but id die for crowley


End file.
